


Incubus?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, dont like don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy’s an incubus haha
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Phil Watson/TommyInnit, Philza/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 29
Kudos: 301





	Incubus?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t comment, “ew” bc if you found this, you looked it up... you’re just as bad as me, lol

An Incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, seduces women in the night. Some believe they can shapeshift into succubuses, or female demons who seduce men in the night.

——//——-

The Watson family always believed in such things; demons and magical beings weren’t simply made up things to them. Well, mostly to Phil. The man swore up and down that magic was real, and even set up charms and wards up around their house. As Wilbur and Techno grew older, they grew used to their father’s beliefs, and dealt with it. When Tommy was adopted, he seemingly didn’t notice them all around the house- that, or he didn’t care. 

Their theories were confirmed when they met the dream team, who they grew close to, and were introduced to Skeppy and Bad, who was an actual demon. Although, Bad was weirdly nice for a demon- hell, he didn’t even swear! 

One night, all of the Minecrafters met up for a party, and Phil, Will, and Techno were in the kitchen talking to Skeppy and Bad, who seemed… worried, for some reason. 

“HELLO, BAD!” Tommy called, sliding over to the kitchen to join him, “What’s up, man?”

He turned to Skeppy, “and you, too, Big Man.”

“Umm, hello, Tommy. Um.. God, this is hard to ask, but.. are you feeling… different, lately?” Bad asked, stuttering over his words as he sniffed the air. “It’s just that… your scent, it seems different, magical, maybe?”

The others in the kitchen seemed to freeze, looking between Bad and Tommy. 

Tommy had been adopted after his brothers, having been eight at the time. He never did explain where he was from or how he got there. (It was apparently a sensitive subject, so they never asked.)

“Oh, is my scent changing already? That’s kind of early for someone my age…” Tommy muttered, his voice trailing off as he slipped into thought. 

Phil seemed to choke on his own spit, coughing and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Wilbur went pale, his eyes growing wide. Techno just tilted his head, confused. 

Skeppy seemed amused. 

Bad blinked for a second before smiling bright.

“Oh, good! I thought you didn’t know that you were something magical.. I was worried I’d have to try and figure it out!” Bad exclaimed, looking relieved.

Phil cut in, “What are you, Toms? And why didn’t you tell us? We probably could’ve helped.” 

Tommy paused for a second before blushing slightly. 

“Well- um, I didn’t think it would matter, because I’m not supposed to feel the effects of it until I’m at least twenty. ‘Cause, like, how do you tell someone you’re an incubus?” Tommy admitted, looking down. 

Again, the room fell silent. Techno smirked while Phil and Wilbur seemed confused still. 

“What’s an incubus?” 

Phil’s innocent question was the tipping point for Techno and Skeppy, who both burst out laughing. Bad blushed and looked away, and Tommy covered his red face. 

Techno turned to the others, still slightly wheezing, and explained. 

“Tommy’s a sex demon.” 

He paused for a second before seemingly confusing himself. 

“Or- at least, I think? I know the definitions get blurred depending on where you hear it, and they’re not always correct,” he explained. 

Phil still looked pale as a ghost, and Wilbur was probably getting whiplash with the way his head turned to look from Techno to Tommy. They all waited for Tommy to look up.

“It’s- well, normally, an incubus gets their powers around twenty. They can seduce people and shift forms or sex to appeal to that specific ‘victim.’ In female form, they’re called succubuses.” He paused for a second.  
“We, um, can impregnate them or get impregnated for offspring, but normally we just feed on the sexual energy.” 

Tommy probably couldn’t get any more red than then, where he could easily be compared to a tomato. 

Phil looked concerned. 

“We- we’ll talk more about this when it’s relevant,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. “Just, is there anything we should do now?”

Tommy shook his head, replying, “No, my scent just changed… I shouldn’t have any problems until I’m at least twenty.” He gave them a shaky smile.

The others nodded in agreement, and Skeppy quickly changed the subject. 

——

Later that night, the four of them were sitting on the couch in their dark house, watching a movie. They had left the party in high spirits, mostly forgetting about the awkward conversation before. 

That was, until Phil realised he was staring at Tommy, his dick slowly stiffening. Fuck. 

Looking around, he noticed a subtle blush over Wilbur’s face, a pillow over his lap, staring at the screen. Techno was shifting around, looking uncomfortable and glancing at Tommy.

Tommy was asleep, looking so cute and edible- I mean, comfortable in his spot on the couch. 

Fuck. It would appear that Tommy is affecting them. And Phil’s sensible thoughts were slowly drifting away, replaced with ‘Tommy. Sweet, sweet, Tommy,’

He reached over for the remote, pausing the movie. Wilbur and Techno glanced over questioningly, to which he pointed at Tommy. 

“I’m going to take him to bed now,” Phil said, wanting to get him away from the others, who were also clearly affected. ‘He’ll be all mine to f-‘ 

Techno got up quickly, picking up Tommy in one fell swoop.

“That’s okay, Phil, I’ll do it.”

And the two were gone before Phil or Wilbur could react, which was a good thing, as when Tommy left the room, the spell’s effects wore off, and the two forgot what they were even thinking about. 

It was a bad thing because they weren’t there to stop Techno from throwing Tommy on Techno’s own bed and crawling over him. 

They weren’t there for when Tommy woke up, now as horny as Techno, and transformed into a female with huge breasts and long, blonde curls. (Techno’s not-so-secret diary once said he liked big breasts, and Tommy, who “accidentally” read it once, delivered.)

——

Techno gripped Tommy’s shirt, pulling it up and off to reveal Tommy’s breasts, which bounced slightly. He buried his face into them, sucking one of her nipples. 

She let out a high moan, letting her head fall back, craving more of her brother. 

Techno fondled her breasts with one hand as he moved his mouth to her other breast, his other hand slipping into her pants. 

She was dripping wet for him, moaning and bucking her lips. Techno quickly paused, taking a moment to rip his own shirt and pants off, and she pulled down his underwear for him.

“God, Toms, I wanna fuck you right now,” Techno whispered, grabbing her by her hips and setting her in his naked lap. The only clothes either were wearing were Tommy’s shorts and boxers. She slipped them off, revealing her slim waist and curly pubic hair. 

He picked her up, hovering her over his thick member, and pushed into her, no lube at all. He liked it rough, she just needed it in any form given.

She sunk down until fully encompassing him, and he began to rapidly fuck her like no tomorrow. Eventually, he began pulling her hair roughly so he could suck on her neck, his pace increasing.

She gasped as he hit her prostate, cumming when he didn’t stop abusing it, and he followed soon after, cumming deep within his little- sister? Brother? Eh, who cares?

He pulled out and laid next to her, pulling her close and finally kissing her deeply. Somehow, the kiss felt more intimate than anything before, and only then did he flush out of embarrassment.

Wow, this would be a problem the morning.

——-////——-

The family definitely was confused when Tommy was a girl in the morning, and were obviously horrified at what had happened, everyone apologizing over one another. 

She didn’t change back into a male. When they asked Bad, he paled and suggested a certain test. 

Oh yeah, of course she couldn’t change back- you can’t give birth without a uterus!


End file.
